Oh Hell
by xoxArtemisSalvatoreBennettxox
Summary: Damon Salvatore has one year to right some of his wrongs. If he doesn't, he'll lose more than just the girl he loves, but he'll also end up in Hell in the process...
1. Chapter 1

**Damon Salvatore.**

Did you ever think that you would ever wake up and your entire life would change? Did you think that one day that the love of your life would begin to avoid you like the plague? Did you ever think that one day, your entire life would fall apart at the seams?

I didn't.

I never thought that I needed to. When she agreed to date me, and decided not to listen to the misconceptions some people had about me, it was the happiest day of my life. To know that someone you loved, loved you back with everything they had regardless of your shortcomings (and I had a lot) was something that I never thought that I would ever experience. When she came into my life, it was definitely unconventional, to say the least, but not once have I ever doubted her love. For a while I believed that I didn't deserve to be loved, and then God gave me her… then he took her away again. Maybe I didn't deserve to be loved, but I loved her and I still love her.

Bonnie Noelle Bennett: the love of my life. Well, she used to be before… I screwed it up.

We had met on a college campus. As cliché as it sounds, it was love at first sight.

I was a freshman, as was she, but I had taken a year off and was a year behind; stuck in the same grade as my little brother and his girlfriend. Stefan and I had never gotten along, mainly because our father hated me and made it a point to say how much better Stefan was. I resented him; I won't lie. Sometimes I think I still do.

When I moved back to this godforsaken town, I met a girl named Elena Gilbert, and I was instantly infatuated with her. She was my angel in human form. Needless to say, I fell for her blindly. Then I discovered that she was in a relationship with my brother of all people. In effort to make his life a living hell, I pursued Elena. At first, it was to get under Stefan's skin, but my plans have a way of never working out. Eventually, my opening came when Stefan went off the hinges and Elena leaned on me for support. I had to be a fool if I didn't pass up this opportunity. She had admitted that she loved me as more than just her ex-boyfriend's brother. That night, we slept together. The next day, Stefan came back and she never took a second look at me. I was just a stand-in.

To quote Spike from _Buffy the Vampire Slayer:_ "I was love's bitch."

I wanted to hate Elena after rejecting me, but I couldn't. I loved her too damn much. Then it occurred to me. I was her dirty little secret. She had never introduced me to any of her friends, and we only met in secret. I was so blinded, that I couldn't see her sneaky ulterior motives. Then when I thought all hope was lost, _she _came into my life.

_She _being Bonnie Bennett. She was the only person that I could trust wholeheartedly. I remember that day like it was yesterday. I was wandering around the campus like a lost puppy. I was Damon Salvatore; I didn't do helpless. Then I saw her, she was coming down a set of stairs almost as if she were walking on air. She floated. I stared at her blatantly with my mouth agape. I tried to play it cool, but that plan went to hell as soon as some moron on a skateboard crashed into me, causing me to spill hot coffee all over my silk shirt and dropped my papers.

I. Was. Mortified.

Where some people laughed, she didn't; instead, she bent down and helped me pick up my unorganized papers with a bright smile on her face.

"_It's okay. It happens to the best of us,"_ she said. After I got organized, she helped me up and smiled.

"_Thank you," _I mumbled.

"_It's no problem,"_ she reassured, _"Here, in place of the coffee that's now all over you, you can have mine. Don't worry; it's black. I think you'll like it."_ Bonnie said as she scanned my all black attire. It was official; I was in love with her.

"_I'm Bonnie Bennett,"_ she said as she stuck out her left hand and smiled at me.

You know when you watch television or movies, they say how before you die your whole life flashes before your eyes? From the time you were born, to the things that you forgot about, to the last few minutes you were conscious?

Yeah, they lied.

Their version of dying was fluff compared to the stuff you really go through. How do I know what dying was like? Well, because currently I'm dying. I didn't see any white lights, I didn't see any flashes of my past, and I didn't see a stairway to heaven. In fact, all I can see right now is a bunch of paramedics hovering over my dying body. I was having a…what do they call it? Oh yeah, an 'outer body experience.' I was in this ghost-like state watching as they worked on my body. The last thing that I remembered was a truck hitting my blue Mustang. Since I had been brought in, the last thirty minutes had consisted my heart managing to stop twice. I also had a broken leg, internal bleeding, and a couple of broken ribs. No bueno.

While I was waiting for my ascent into heaven, I noticed that someone appeared to be watching me. I looked behind me, and saw that no one was there. When I looked back, I saw that the person had disappeared.

Weird…

I ignored the shiver that crept up my spine and continued to look down at my bruised and broken body. And what an amazing body it was…

"Sure _was, _Mr. Salvatore," a voice said and I jumped. I looked to my side and saw that Sheila Bennett was looking down at my body with a sad smile on her face. "I wish I could say that the good die young, but you and I both know that you weren't exactly _good _while you were on earth. Were you, Damon?"

The thing about Sheila Bennett was that she was Bonnie's grandmother and the only parental figure she had. During the college years when Bonnie and I were dating, Sheila had a heart attack after exerting too much energy. Bonnie had gone home for the holidays and found her grandmother dead in her bedroom. I think that incident impacted Bonnie in the worst way possible.

To make matters worse, Sheila hated me with a passion. Now here she was, standing with me while we looked onto my body.

"Are you here to take me to heaven?" I asked, after a period of silence. Instead of getting the answer I was hoping for, Sheila cackled like the witch I always knew she was.

"God, no! Excuse the pun. I'm here as more of a guide."

"A guide? Of all the people God could have sent, he sent you?" Her laughter stopped.

"Beggars can't be choosers, Mr. Salvatore," she stated seriously.

"Right, right, so you're my guide, now what?" I asked, impatiently.

"You see, Mr. Salvatore, your time on earth wasn't a pleasant one. You were mean, selfish, arrogant, and thought of yourself as larger than life. God tends to frown on things like that. Since you have been a terrible human in the twenty-five years you've been alive, God decided to give you a second chance to right your wrongs."

"And if I don't?" I challenged.

"Then, you're going to hell."

_Oh…_

_**A/N: Hey all. Newish story that I started once upon a time that happened to coincide with a fanfiction I had read and I had ideas of what I wanted to happen so... I totally don't own this idea, but I wanted to give my own twist on it. And I also wanted to add that I probably will not be updating Law & Order anytime soon. Sorry! I kind of lost my inspiration for that.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"You're not serious, are you?" I asked without preamble. I couldn't be going to Hell! I have too much riding on my career. Hell, isn't an option!

"Well, it is, the way you've been acting," Sheila cut in. Wait a second, did she just read my—

"—Mind? Yes, yes I did, and I'll have you know, you don't have anything exciting going on in there, Mr. Salvatore." She said with a graceful smile that held a hint of cockiness.

"Nothing going on? Very important things are going on in my mind. If I don't make it out of this, my firm could lose the case and we'd be screwed financially! I have a lot riding on this, so you better put me back into my body, you old witch!" I shouted. Sheila's once cool exterior deteriorated once I raised my voice to her. I knew that I was in for a world of shit. Here it comes…

"I don't have to help you, Damon. I'm here, because of The Man Upstairs and because of Bonnie."

_Bonnie? _Now that was a name from the past. I haven't thought about her in two years. Not since… let's not rehash that. If I could do one thing over, fixing my relationship with her would be one of my top priorities.

"Bonnie? What does Bonnie have to do with anything?"

"She's your key to Heaven, Damon."

"How?" I asked exasperatedly.

"How about this, I'll tell you what it takes to get into God's good graces, and it will be up to you to decide if you want to follow through on it? I'll be there as your guide, so don't you dare screw this up."

"Fine. Fine. What's the catch? What do I have to do?"

"Fortunately for you, you're still young. You have time before you die. _Unfortunately_, God is going to giving you a year to turn your life around. If you don't, then you're on your way to Hell. Simple as that."

"_Simple_? _Simple?_ I've worked my ass of for everything that I have, and now you're trying to get me to quit? I don't think so."

"Just as stubborn as ever. I don't know what Bonnie ever saw in you."

My jaw ticked. Bonnie was a sensitive subject and she knew that. _Hell_, everyone knew that. It was hard to talk about even after two years. I became all about my career and what people could do for me. I'll admit; I didn't treat Bonnie the way that she should have been treated/ She was nice as well as feisty when need be. It was always a turn on when she would stick up for her man when some random, faceless girl would try to gain my attention whether we were on a date or just having fun at frat parties.

Then reality kicked in.

And so did my ego.

Bonnie and I stayed strong even after college. We continued our relationship and it was stronger than ever, but I was holding back. Here I was, fresh out of college and working at a Personal Representative firm called Papyrus Inc. one of the most elite advertising firms in the United States and some of Europe. The thing about it, it was located in Los Angeles. If I asked Bonnie to come with me that would mean that she would have to uproot her entire life and follow me. That would mean that she would feel pressured to come. That, and the fact that last Bonnie heard her father and mother were located there. I didn't want it to seem like I was forcing her to face her absentee parents.

To my surprise, she agreed and we settled into our new lives in LA.

I was a newbie at my new PR firm. I had to prove to them that I wasn't some incompetent, overly confident, moron, without a clue. Yeah, but somehow, I had to prove myself to them. Where I was a cutthroat, no nonsense PR manager, Bonnie was a high school teacher. She loved those kids. And those kids loved her too… albeit, a little _too _much. There's things about her that sees the good in people and wants to help them inspire to be something great. And I loved her for that. But sometimes love just isn't enough.

During our time in L.A. Bonnie managed to reconnect with her father and mother and wanted to introduce her big shot boyfriend who worked with celebrities and up and coming celebrities. She was so proud of me and I didn't want to do anything to disappoint her.

X*X*X

Meeting Bonnie's parents was hell.

When they agreed to meet their only daughter's boyfriend of four years, I wasn't what they expected. It wasn't the fact that I had a successful job that would support their daughter. It wasn't the fact that I was even smart. The biggest thing to them was the fact that I was white. When I was with Bonnie, I didn't see color. If there was one thing that my father taught me, it was to see people and not the pigment of their skin. When Bonnie met my parents, they loved her, which was surprising since they always wanted me to marry a nice, Italian girl. But they loved Bonnie and treated her like she was apart of our family.

Then I met her parents and I never felt more of an outcast in my life. Her dad hated me. Her mom was wary. It's like she didn't even want to touch me. Never in my life has race been a major issue in our relationship. Usually when people would give us second glances or questionable stares, we'd ignore them. Now, when her parents would point it out, I was disturbed, as was she. Never had I ever seen Bonnie so angry. I remember it like it was yesterday:

"_Bonnie," her father began, "are you sure that you want to be with this man?"_

"_Daddy, of course I do. We've been together for four years; he loves me, takes care of me, and honors me. What more do you want?"_

"_Let's get one thing straight," Mr. Bennett said, eyeing me, "we are not racists… but I would prefer to see __**my**__ daughter with a nice, strong, black man."_

"_You're right, you're not racists, you're a lot worse than I originally intended," I hissed. I was angry at the way that they had been treating Bonnie and me the whole night, and now my anger had bubbled over. "You want to know something, __**Charles**__? I know more about Bonnie than you ever will. And the fact that you choose to base our entire relationship of the color of our skin is petty. I treat your daughter like a princess, not because I have to, but because a queen raised me!" I shouted, "Where were you the last twenty years of her life? Living the cliché? Who are you to judge?"_

"_Now wait one moment! Don't you __**dare**__ tell me how to raise my daughter!" Bonnie's father's face was now turning a terrifying shade of red._

"_Don't you see it, Charlie? Bonnie's a grown ass woman now, she doesn't need you anymore!"_

_Up until then, Bonnie had been unnaturally quiet. It wasn't like her to not say anything or to not speak her mind. My guess is that she wanted her parents to like her boyfriend so much, that she wasn't prepared for this outburst._

"_Charles, shut up," Bonnie whispered. Charles' head whipped to the side at the suddenness of his only child finally speaking to him._

"_What did you call me?" he repeated in a stern parental voice._

"_I called you Charles! You're not my dad! Hell, you and Abby aren't even my parents! Grams was more of a mother and a father than you two will ever be!"_

"_Don't talk to us like that, Bonnie. We are still your parents," Abby finally inputted._

"_No, to me, you guys are just sperm and egg donors, nothing more. Real parents wouldn't have abandoned me! Real parents would __**love**__ me. And real parents would be so proud of my __**white**__ fiancé for taking care of me when they weren't there. So what if he's white? I'd rather have a white boy that treats me right, then a black one that would abuse me! You two aren't worth my time. Now, I'm going to go home to my __**white**__ fiancé and try to make some mixed breed babies. Let's go, Damon."_

X*X*X

I have to smile every time I thought of that memory. She didn't talk about her parents after that. Things went back to the way they were before we encountered her parents. Even though Bonnie had acted like nothing happened, I couldn't forget what did. All I could hear in my head was Charles' voice saying that he wanted Bonnie with a nice, strong, **black **man. I only fit into two of those categories.

Then I began noticing things that I wouldn't have noticed before. I could see the disappointed stares that black or white people would send our way when we were grocery shopping or simply walking down the street holding hands. At the height of the problem, Bonnie and I were at a local club and I had gone to get us some drinks. When I came back, I saw a man hitting on her. I could tell that she looked uncomfortable with the attention that the man was giving her, so I decided to intervene. I stated that we were engaged and the man flew off the hinges.

Did I mention that he was black?

He went on and on about Bonnie turning her back on her race and how his dick was 'better than any white boy's' and that she was a disgrace. Things escalated when he called me a 'cracker' and I lost it. I punched the guy in the face and then my fists had minds of their own. I had nearly beaten the guy to a bloody pulp. After I was yanked off of the man, I was thrown out of the club.

I needed to cool down and get drunk and moments later; Bonnie came out, trailing after me.

"_What the hell was that!" she shouted. "I've never seen you get into an altercation before Damon!"_

"_He was hitting on you, Bonnie!"_

"_So? Guys hit on me all the time, but you don't care and I don't respond! That's how we work! We love each other! And it was stupid of you to get into a fight with some random tool!"_

"_What? You didn't think the 'White Boy' could hold his own in a fight?" I snarled. I huffed and looked at Bonnie, trying to calm myself down. When I looked at her, I could see the realization cross her face._

"_So this is what that was all about? Because white? Newsflash: I don't care! To me, you're Damon. Why doesn't that matter to you? Is this because of my parents?"_

"_No! Yes! I don't know! You can't tell me that after having dinner with your parents, you didn't see everything in a new light?"_

"_No."_

"_So you don't see the people that give us incredulous stares? You don't see the way our people look at us with disappointment?" I tried._

"_Of course I do! I'm not blind nor am I stupid. I just don't care! All I see is you!"_

"_Doesn't it bother you that I can't make the same jokes as you?"_

"_What jokes, Damon?" she said, exhausted._

"_Black jokes. I can't make a black joke and if I do, I'm seen as a racist."_

"_You never make black jokes, why is it such an issue now?"_

"_It just is!"_

"_That's not a good enough answer!" she yelled, "I can talk to you about the stupid shit that black people __**and**__ white people do to piss me off all of the time. It's just the two of us. Make all of the black jokes you want. Vent about what black person did to piss you off this week. It doesn't matter because you were raised to see people, not color, you said so yourself. That's why we have our own space to do stuff like that. You don't see me cracking white jokes in public. It's just the way the world works. I don't see you calling me a nigger and I don't call you a cracker or something equally offensive. That's not who we are. Some people are just stuck in their ways, but if we want to move forward, we have to leave ignorance like that in the dust. I'm willing to do so, are you?"_

And I was, you know; ready to do so until the straw the broke the camel's back came into play.

In the last couple of weeks since our fight, things with Bonnie had become strained, but that didn't deter me from my work, in fact, I completely threw myself into it. At work, there was a rumor that I was going to get promoted. I had done everything possible to get this. I went to all the events, I communicated well with our clients, and I introduced my fiancé to my boss in order to appear as a family man. Then everything changed.

When I was called into the office of my boss, Klaus Mikaelson, I was ready to accept my promotion. And I did get promoted and I would be able to acknowledge my promotion when I broke up with my fiancé. That's right, my boss from my dream job, was a racist. Sure, he thought Bonnie was gorgeous, but he thought she would be more gorgeous if she weren't a 'woman of color.' So what do I do? Choose the dream job that I've worked my ass off for, for the majority of my life, or choose the love of my life of four years? In the big scheme of things, my years with Bonnie pale in comparison to my lifetime achievement.

I knew what I had to do.

I went home and broke the news to her. When she told me that she was glad that I didn't take the promotion, a pang hit my heart. I told her that I was going to take the promotion and that's when it registered that I was breaking up with her.

There was yelling, screaming, crying, and even some physical assaults that Bonnie dealt me. I deserved each and every one of them, and I told her that I was going to go out for a drink. I remember she told me that when I got back, she wasn't going to be here. When I returned home, she wasn't there. There wasn't a trace of Bonnie, other than the remainder of her perfume and the engagement ring that I had bought her.

X*X*X

In the months following Bonnie's departure, I immersed myself into the work world more so than usual. There was always a whole in my heart where Bonnie used to be. My new promotion was demanding and I worked at odd hours. I knew that some time soon, I would have date again, but it had only been three months. When I tried contacting my brother about her, he would simply say that she didn't want me knowing anything about her new life—which I lost all right to her life when I walked out of it.

In a fit of anger, I went to the bar and drank myself stupid. One night it got so bad that I ended up banging the waitress. When I woke up the next morning, I saw her in my bed. I told her that nothing was going to come of this and it was fun and she could let herself out. I couldn't get over the feeling that I was cheating on her, but it numbed my pain for a little while. It became a habit every weekend. I'd go to a bar, get drunk, bed some desperate girl and do it again next weekend. Wash. Rinse. Repeat. Throughout the week, I'd work hard and run my employees into the ground. I went through ten secretaries, because they thought that I would magically be in a relationship with them after one night of fun. Some were clingier than others. When I had tried to 'date' one of them, I called it off in a simple text message from my IPhone. It read: 'It's been fun, but we're done.' Never had I been so cruel and coldhearted, but I didn't give a damn.

Though I did sleep with a lot of women, I never slept with a black woman… not since Bonnie. I already felt like I was cheating on her when I was with different women, but I'd rather kill myself than replace Bonnie.

When I exited the bar after my recent binge, I didn't leave by myself. I went there to meet with some of my coworkers, so I decided to drive. My plan wasn't to get drunk initially, but then I saw a girl that favored Bonnie and my resolve wavered. I drank and drank until I couldn't see straight. Then I was dumb enough to get behind the wheel of a car.

That's what landed me here.

X*X*X

"These are the rules, Mr. Salvatore. If we return you to your body, you've got to make a change. Stop your womanizing ways. And right your wrongs. Hire your last secretary back. She was a wonderful single mother of two and you fired her because she wouldn't sleep with you. Fix that. You're ordered to patch things up with your family, specifically your brother. And fix the broken relationship that you had with my granddaughter."

"And how am I supposed to do that, Sheila? Bonnie won't even look at me. I was so stupid to even think that my job was more important than her."

"Well, this is your chance to correct it. I'll be here so I can steer you in the right direction. And we're trying to shoot for Heaven, not Hell, in case you're wondering. Only you can see me."

"Bonnie must hate me," I ignored.

"It's time for you to go back to your body. See you Damon."

All of the sudden, I felt my body, my incorporeal body being sucked back into my solid body.

I woke up hour later, to see the sterile off blue colored room. The stench of anesthesia coated the room and it made my head spin. I looked to see a bare room. No one even sent me flowers. No one cares about me. When I closed my eyes for a moment, it turned into about an hour-long nap. I woke up to see Sheila staring down at me with a smile on her aged face.

"Nice to see you awake, Mr. Salvatore."

"I thought I was dreaming."

"You're not. You still have a year to right your wrongs, otherwise it's to the pits of Hades for you."

"Sheila, do you realize that _no one_ has sent me _anything_? No one cares that I'm in the hospital."

"That's not true. There are some people who care about you…" Sheila said cryptically as she disappeared into thin air. All of the sudden the door opened and the doctor came in with huge smiles.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked none too kindly.

"A man that has a fan club."

"What?"

"You've been out for a couple of days now, Mr. Salvatore, and those people sitting out in the hallway have been waiting for you to wake up.

"People?"

"Yep! Give me a moment to bring them in here."

True to his word, the doc allowed the people to come in to see me. In a blur, my mother was wrapping her arms around me, almost choking me and my father and brother were standing by the door with aloof looks on their faces. When they walked towards me, I could see the petite figure standing behind them.

_Bonnie…._

X*X*X

_**A/N: How was this. I just kind of wanted to make it a point to say that I am black and on the show, they kind of ignore that Bonnie's a person, but they have her at their beck and call kind of like you would have a slave. And she does everything for these people 'for Elena' but no one says thank you. Also I feel that you can love whoever you want. I like that Bonnie isn't your 'typical' black girl. She likes white boys too (just like me) and there are issues in an interracial relationship that people just don't get. Anyways Peace & Love people! As Always, R&R!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Damon. **_

__When I saw Bonnie, my heart skipped a couple of beats. Our eyes locked, and it felt as if I was frozen in time and space. I hadn't seen her since the night of our argument. She had cleared out of the apartment so fast that it was hard to believe that she even resided there in the first place. I remember getting so trashed all through that week. I was in a constant state of inebriation that I couldn't thing straight. The only thing I really could remember was waking up from my alcohol induced coma to my phone ringing.

It was Bonnie.

Before I could beg her forgiveness, she had told me to stop drunk dialing her and that my words didn't mean anything. To make matters worse, she told me that she was going to change her number. Yeah, that hurt.

When I saw her here, all of those feelings came rushing back. Just looking at her made my long-buried feelings come back tenfold. There was the same fire in the pit of my stomach that always flared when I was in her presence. Even after two years of severed communication, Bonnie still managed to do that to me. I'm not going to lie; I still love her with every fiber of my being, but the things I did, the stuff I said, was too much for even her to forgive. The breakup destroyed me. It's been years and my feelings for her still haven't changed.

Sure, I've been with other women—white women—but never with one of color. If I had slept with a black woman, I would keep envisioning Bonnie's face every single time, despite the shade of black. It felt like I would be cheating on her if I slept with a black woman. I couldn't hurt her any more than I already had.

Bonnie had changed since the last time I saw her. She now wore her hair at chin-length and in loose ringlets that framed her face nicely. Her curls had a mix of colors ranging from dark brown to a lighter shade. She wore minimal makeup and the clothes she wore were flattering to her figure… as always. Bonnie adorned a white peplum top with a half cardigan, blue jeans, and ankle boots. God, she was gorgeous. She was the beauty to my beast, only without the happy ending.

Before I could form any words, I was in the arms of my mother. It was embarrassing! Here I was, a grown man, in the arms of my mother. The scene probably looked ridiculous!

Just as I was about to pull her off of me, I looked over her shoulder to find my 'angel' there clear as day, giving me a stern look. The look translated to: 'If you don't hug your mother until she lets go, I will personally drag you to hell myself.' Giving Sheila a look of my own, I continued to hold onto my mother. I would never admit it aloud, but I loved being in my mom's arms again. When I was a young boy, I was always under her. I would never let her out of my sight for more than five minutes. She loved the attention that I would give her and vice versa. When you have a father like mine, you need to seek love elsewhere.

I never had problems with my father; it's just that I could tell that he didn't really like me. People always try to tell you that your parents love you in their own way. And Giuseppe did, you know, love me in his own way. When I brought Bonnie home for the first time, I could tell that he was a bit apprehensive with her. My dad was big on tradition. He had intended for both Stefan and I to bring home beautiful Italian women. What he didn't realize, was that we lived in Virginia, hardly any Italians to be found anywhere. Now, if we had lived in New York City; that would have been a different case. But aside from all of that, I was happy to have my family here. For the first time in six years, we were all together in one room without the fighting that my family usually does.

"Damon! You scared me! I was terrified when I had heard that you were in a car accident!" she shrieked in her thick Italian accent. Sometimes it was hard to understand her, but after years of living with the woman that gave birth to you, you get used to her ways of speaking.

"Mama, I'm fine! It was just a little accident," I countered, sheepishly.

"A 'little accident' he says," She said sarcastically as she air quoted the words that I had said, "Damon, you shattered your left leg and had some internal bleeding and a concussion! You're lucky to be alive!" she stated erratically. "Damon, how could you have been so careless? Drunk driving? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"No ma, it was a stupid mistake. It'll never happen again."

"Damn right it won't!" my attention went directly to her. My mother never cursed, "We know, Damon, your alcohol limit was well over the legal limit. You are coming home with us as soon as you get discharged." I jerked my body into a sitting position as I narrowed my eyes at my mother. I didn't care that Sheila was looking at me right now, there was no way in hell I was living with my parents again.

"The hell I am!" I bellowed. The stunned look on my mother's face was enough to make me feel guilt. When I moved to apologize to her, it seemed as if she was frozen. Narrowing my eyes, I waved my hand in front of her face and sent Sheila a questioning glance when my mom didn't respond.

"They're frozen, Mr. Salvatore. I have a question for you. What part of 'going to Hell' did you not fully comprehend? Is it the fact that you're going there if you continue on this disgraceful behavior? You were the man that my grandbaby was going to spend the rest of her life with? I'm glad that she saw the errors of her ways before she married your sorry ass."

"I thought angels weren't allowed to curse?"

"I'm an angel, baby, not a saint."

"And I'll have you know that I wasn't always like this, Bonnie would have been happy with me."

"Oh really… then why did she leave your sorry behind?" Sheila said sarcastically.

"Because—"

"—because you thought your job was more important than the love of your life. You thought that the color of her skin was more important than the love she had to give. Am I getting close?"

"Okay, Sheila, enough, I get it!" I shouted. Her eyes narrowed at me as she looked down at me.

"I don't think you do. If you did, you wouldn't be in this position, now would you? I can't believe a nice woman like your mother could have given birth to a hell-spawn like yourself. She seems like too good of a woman to have to deal with your crap. Did you know that they were on the first plane out of Virginia when they heard about your accident? I don't know why you can't see it, but all of the people in this room _love_ you Mr. Salvatore."

"All sorts of people love me, not just my family or my ex-fiancé."

"Really? If that's so, then where are your friends and associates and colleagues? You've been in the hospital for two days, Mr. Salvatore, and do you see a card? Some flowers? Anything? Your accident was on the news, and still, you don't have a card from your high and mighty boss. Excuse me, your high and mighty _racist_ boss who held your relationship in the palm of your hands."

I processed the words that Sheila was saying to me, and as much as I hated to admit it, she was right. No one gave a damn about my hospitalization. Not a card, balloon, or even flowers! Here I was, kissing ass so I could climb my way to the top and they couldn't take a few moments out of their perfect lives to drop by and say hello? Those fake bastards. Oh God… I was one of those fake bastards.

"Yeah, you are. Now, I'm going to unfreeze this scene and you _are _going to take your mothers offer at face value. And then you are going to call into work and tell them that you will be taking time off to heal from your injuries. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." I agreed as I watched Sheila step back. "Wait," Sheila halted, "you can read minds right? Can you read Bonnie's?" Sheila sent me a pitying glance and sighed.

"I don't have to be a mind reader to figure out what's going on in my grandbaby's head. She was scared for you, Damon. She still loves you, even when she feels like she shouldn't. Now, it's time to get you back to your time, and don't you dare screw it up." She threatened good- naturedly.

All of the sudden, the scene reverted back to its constant state of motion. I was relieved. When I opened my eyes, I found myself on my back with doctors dressed in white and nurses hovering over me. Looking over at an elderly nurse, she gave me a kind smile as she ran a hand over my forehead.

"What happened?" I rasped.

"We thought we lost you for a minute, Mr. Salvatore. You gave your family quite the scare; especially your lady love out there. Your heart stopped beating for a little while, but now you're A-Okay!" she said, cheerily. I looked at my angel so I good give her a slight nod in gratitude. When the nurse shut the door behind her, I looked over to Sheila.

"Did you really have to make my heart stop beating?"

"Not really, but it was fun. To them, it looked like you were passed out, but to you, it was normal."

"Great…" I groaned. Then a knock came at the door, sounding that I had a visitor. I uttered a 'come in' and began staring at the ceiling.

"Looks like you're doing better," the heavenly voice filtered through my ears. I jerked my head to look at her. Bonnie. She came to see me? She came to see me. She came to see me!

"Bonnie? Are you really here?"

"I really am," She concurred as she took a seat in the chair adjacent to my bed. "Do you realize how scared your mother was?"

"The whole 'hugging the life out of me' was a sign. How'd she even find out I was in here?"

"I told her." At my raised eyebrow, Bonnie continued, "You never took me off of you 'who to call' list. I was your next of kin. And getting woken up in the middle of the night by some doctor telling me that my ex-fiancé was in a car accident had me scared. I wasn't about to leave your mother in the dark about this. The extent of your damage was too bad. I wouldn't be able to take care of you by myself."

"You offered to take care of me?" I was stunned. I couldn't believe that she was here, and I couldn't believe that she _wanted_ to be around me.

"You misunderstand me. Your parents are taking you back; I just told them what happened to you. I'll admit, I was worried, but that doesn't mean that we're getting back together. You hurt me too much for that."

"Bonnie—"and just as I was about to apologize to her for everything that I've done, a blur of light brown hair blew past Bonnie and into my arms.

"Oh Damon, I came as soon as I heard! Are you alright? Do you need me to get anything? Oh, my poor baby." She cooed. I looked over the woman's shoulder and looked at Bonnie. I could see her shifting from foot to foot awkwardly as she looked on at this other woman that had me in a tight embrace. Finally, the woman let me go and turned her attention towards Bonnie. Her worrisome tone halted when she saw Bonnie. "Are you the maid?" she asked, snidely, knowing full well she wasn't.

"No…" Bonnie drew out, "I'm called, 'Bonnie,' maybe your tiny little brain could wrap around that concept." _That's my girl. _

"Hi, Bonnie," she said, holding out her hand, "I'm –"

"—I didn't ask." My ex said prissily, before she turned her attention towards me, "For your mother's sake, come home, Damon. Get well soon." And with that, she turned on her heel and made her way out of my hospital room.

"Wow, someone's kind of a bitch," the woman said in a singsong voice.

"Shut up, Andie, you don't know her."

"What's to know? She's little Miss High and Mighty and so not worth my time. Or yours for that matter."

"How about you stop being a bitch long enough for me to tell you never to bad mouth that woman… ever?"

"What's so special about her?"

"That was my ex-fiancé," I hissed.

"You were engaged to a black girl? Wasn't she a little too… 'yo mamma' for you? She didn't have a baby daddy right?" Andie cackled, "You know what they say, 'Mama's baby, daddy's maybe."

Then the scene froze once more, and before me stood an irate Sheila Bennett.

"What the _hell _was that, Damon?" the angel yelled angrily.

"What? It's ignorance. I can't change the way Andie thinks, or anyone else for that matter," I said.

"Well try. It's not even the fact that she was cracking a lot of racist bull shit; she was running her mouth about my grandbaby who she doesn't know. And what makes it really bad, is that you just sat there and watched while this prejudice nonsense carried on. You make me real sick sometimes, Mr. Salvatore."

"Fine, then, if I make you so sick, why don't you just give up on me? Huh? Why don't you just let me go to Hell?" I was getting frustrated with Sheila's riddles. I was sick of this crap.

"Oh, so you _want_ to go to hell, do you? Fine by me."

And then, there was a whirring sound as I began falling down a hole. The walls were hot to the touch. Red, orange, yellow, and black colors swirled around each other as my descent moved swifter. All I could see below me; was black. As I got closer, I saw flames; hot flames licking at my skin as I got closer and closer. Then it all stopped. I hit the ground, face first, but no pain came to me. The cobblestone below me was cool to the touch. Looking up from where I had fallen was nothing but pitch black. What was going on?

Standing up, I noticed that I was in my usual outfit that consisted of a black on black Armani suit. I brushed myself off and turned around. In front of me, there was a large door, about a hundred feet or so in height. It looked like it was made from marble and old stone. Looking closer, I could the intricate designs that were carved into the door. I could see the illustrations. I could see men on what looked like, Earth, being dragged down here. And then it hit me…

I was standing at the gateway to Hell.

_**A/N: Hi guys! I'm back with a new chapter for 'Oh Hell.' I hope you really enjoyed this. There will be some more Bamon action throughout the story, **_**because Damon *will* be moving back home. *Spoiler Alert!* My other story, 'Mob Mentality' has 96 reviews and that's the most I've ever gotten! Once I reach 100 I shall update that! Like always R&R! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

This was a dream. That's all. A crazy dream that occurred because of the bad hospital food I had ingested. I was _not _standing at the gateway to Hell. I thought of everything I could possibly do to wake me up. I went from pinching myself to clicking my heels three times in hopes of going home. After all I did, nothing happened. This was real.

"Of course it's real," Sheila said as she manifested in front of me.

"What's going on?"

"Now, Mr. Salvatore, I thought you were smarter than that. This is Hell, well, the gateway to it. This is where you'll end up. I don't mean that you'll keel over and die randomly, but when your time comes, this is where you're going."

I looked at Sheila in astonishment. I've done enough bad things in the last two years to wind up here? Was I really that terrible of a person? I managed to screw up this royally to screw me for the remainder of eternity… I was horrible. I don't understand though, people do worse things than I have, and they have a free pass to Heaven! What was their get-out-of-jail- free card?

"They sought penance. They right their wrongs. People who _have_ done worse things have been put through the same things as you have. They had a choice to become better people. Do the right thing, Damon."

I believed, Sheila, I truly did, but I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This was too much to take in. When Bonnie broke up with me, I thought that was Hell. Everything in my life was spiraling out of control. The only time I was ever in control of it was… when I was the happiest with Bonnie.

"I could see that you don't really believe me, so lets give you a preview of what's to come."

All of the sudden, a demon appeared in front of me. He was tall, twelve feet or so. His skin was slate in color and scaly like a reptile's; there were plates in his skin that made him twice as big as he already looked. The armor on his chest was embedded into his skin with demonic designs engraved into it. On the side of his head, there was a blade embedded into his temple and a large nose ring in his septum. In his hands there was a large axe that stood taller than him.

I was scared shitless.

Looking to my left, there was my angel with smiles on her face. I thought angels and demons didn't get along seeing as one was good while the other was evil.

"Hello, Skip, how are you today?" Sheila asked kindly.

"Sheila Bennett? Long time no see! How've you been and how's Bonnie doing?" the demon spoke in a regular human voice. I raised my eyebrow to him. I kind of expected his voice to be deep and gravelly. My whole view of demons was now permanently distorted.

"She's fine from what the boss allows me to see. Bonnie's just missing a little bit of that TLC if you know what I mean."

"Don't I? How about the tool she broke up with? David, was it?" Skip chuckled, "I have half a mind to drag him to Hell myself if my boss would allow it." I gulped.

"Actually, you're looking at him," Sheila gestured towards me, "Skip, meet Damon Salvatore, Damon Salvatore meet Skip."

The demon—Skip—glowered at me and narrowed his small, yellow eyes.

"So you're the douche bag that broke little Bonnie's heart? I thought she had better taste."

"I haven't faired well either, she broke my heart!" I defended.

"Yeah, you show it well," he said sarcastically, "sleeping with half the women of LA sure gains a lot of sympathy from the demon society. You know, there are a lot of men and demons alike who would _love_ to be your replacement," he taunted.

I loved—_love—_Bonnie, and the thought of someone else trying to be my replacement made my blood boil. The thought of someone that wasn't me, touching her made me want to rip that to shreds.

"Now, Skip, be nice to the boy, he's trying to win my grandbaby back." Sheila said with a small smile.

"Are you sure? Because, I have a cousin—a demon cousin—that could be good for her," Skip hinted.

"Sorry, but this man here is her soul mate. The fates have already declared it."

"Well, I tried. So are we going to show him or not?" the demon inquired.

"Wait," I whipped my head around to face my angel, "you're taking me to Hell?" I barked. How could Sheila do this to me? I thought she said that I could have a chance to repent or seek penance or whatever the hell I was supposed to do? Was that all a lie; some elaborate trick to get me here because I really never had a chance to be forgiven?

"No Damon," Sheila spoke aloud, "You will have your chance. As of right now you are continuing down a self-destructive path and you need to get off of it before you wind up here." She said as she gestured towards the gates, "Think of it this way; have you ever seen those 'scared straight' programs that they have for out of control teens?" At my nod, she continued, "Well, you're being scared straight. You're going to see what you have to look forward to if you don't get your act together."

I nodded mutely. Though I would never admit this aloud, I was scared shitless. I mean, who wouldn't be? Never in my life would I have ever thought that I would wind up here of all places.

One, I was a good son (until my parents drove me bat-shit insane after I refused to take over the restaurant that my great-great grandfather established).

Two, I was a good brother (until I managed to sleep with his girlfriend when I got really drunk a couple of nights two years ago. Elena will never let me live that one down). What can I say? I was sad and lonely when Bonnie left me; flew home to spend time with Stefan, only to find out that he was gone away on business, leaving Elena and me all to our lonesome. I was drunk, she wasn't. Sex happened and I was thrown out on my ass when he came home and found us in bed together. Needless to say, I was thrown out on my ass… Elena was a bitch though. I've seen the looks she'd throw me when Stefan wasn't looking. What made it even worse is that it completely ruined the relationship between my brother and me. That was an unspoken secret between the three of us. Our parents suspected something that was straining our relationship, but they didn't know what.

Three, I was a good boyfriend, lover, and fiancé (until I broke the heart of the one girl who truly, irrevocably loved me).

And finally, I was a good worker (at least until I ended things with said fiancé in two and three above). Now what do I have left? My parents? Teetering. My brother? Broken relationship. My fiancé? Wants nothing to do with me and isn't _exactly_ my fiancé anymore. My job with a racist boss turned all around asshole? Who knows? I've done so much shit that I can't even fathom where to start in fixing my wrongs. Maybe I deserve to got to Hell…

"No one deserves to go to Hell, Damon. Some people just choose not to fix the choices that they've made. The thing you have on your side is realization. You've realized that your wrongdoings and you have the drive and desire to fix this mess that you've gotten yourself into. We'll keep the gates closed for now, but the next time you screw up will be your first strike. You know how baseball works, right? Three strikes and you're out."

I contemplated this; actually, there was nothing to contemplate. I didn't want to spend the remainder of eternity in Hell. I know that I have screwed up with everyone. I had to fix my life. But more importantly… I wanted to do this for Bonnie. For her. For me. And for our relationship. I miss her. I love her. She's my soul—what's left of it anyway.

"I'm ready to go back. I need to fix my life."

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" my angel asked.

"There's no doubt in my mind… okay, maybe there's some doubt, but I won't take this lying down. I want Bonnie back. And I want to have the two children that we've always talked about in the past. I want that life, Sheila, so please take me back."

I watched Sheila watch me before she looked at Skip and opened her mouth. "I guess this trip will have to be put on hold, Skip," she told the demon, kindly.

"Well, if does screw up, I'll personally escort him to Hell myself," the demon growled as he faced me.

"I won't," I said, defiantly.

"Let's get you back to the real world," she said as she placed a hand on my shoulder. All of the sudden, there was a 'whooshing' sound and the area around me became distorted. I couldn't hear anything and it felt as if my throat was felt like it was being closed off. I couldn't breathe. My air supply was cut off, effectively causing my world to go black.

_**X*X*X***_

When I woke up, I was in the hospital again with Andie staring back at me—a smile frozen on her face. Was that all a dream? What was going on? Slowly, I propped my body up and looked at Andie once more. Still, the smile on her face hadn't disappeared. Cautiously, I lifted my arm and waved my hand in front of her face, yet, she still didn't move. What was going on?

"She's frozen in time, and no, that was not a dream, Mr. Salvatore," Sheila said from the corner of my room.

"Mr. Salvatore? Are we back to formalities?" I quipped, "How long was I out?"

"Long enough. While you were… indisposed, I heard my ancestors talking."

"Oh really? And what did they say?"

"Bonnie's in trouble."

That caught my attention. Bonnie was in trouble? But she was here, wasn't she? "There has been talk of something to come, I am not entirely sure what, but what I do know is that you need to protect my grandbaby, Damon. Can you please do that for me?"

"Yes," I answered without hesitation.

"Very well. I shall return you. I'll always be on you shoulder, you can count on that." With that, Sheila dispersed into midair and everything was as it should be.

"Aw, Damon, how are you feeling," Andie cooed. Seriously? I thought this shit was attractive? No, I didn't. All I saw was a good lay.

"Annoyed," I told her bluntly, looking dead into her eyes.

"Excuse me?" she said as she reared back, offended.

"You heard me, Andie. You're not my girlfriend, you're not my fiancé, you're not whatever you've been telling people that you were to me. You're an annoyance and a good lay. A _**good**_ lay, not the best, but good. Now, I want you to leave this hospital room and don't come back. I don't want to see you. Think of this as a breakup. We're done." I told her in the meanest way I could possibly say. Maybe that way she'd get a clue.

"You're breaking up with me," she asked, close to tears.

"Hard to break up a false relationship, but yeah, lets call it that."

"You're an asshole! Are you running back to 'Little Miss Ghetto'?" Andie said, nastily. All of the sudden, I got really angry and dangerously calm. _**No one**_ talks about Bonnie like that. _**No one. **_

"Listen to me, and listen good. You mean _nothing _to me. To be frank, you're a bitch; a snotty, little, rich girl who's used to getting what she wants. Mind you, I am the best PR agent in the state of California. I will end your career. If you think you can get away with talk about Bonnie or any other black male or female like that, you're dead wrong. Leave and don't come back." I hissed.

It didn't look like she needed to be told twice. Hastily, Andie gathered her personal items and bolted from the room. What's done is done. I have nothing holding me back. Bonnie was my past, present, and future… I just needed her to realize it.

"Did you really have to be so harsh?" Sheila asked.

"What's done is done. Hand me the phone, would you?"

I had a secretary to rehire.

_**(Quick author's note: So I was going to end it here, but I decided that you guys have waited long enough).**_

_**X*X*X***_

_**Days later….**_

If someone told me a week ago that I was going to be returning home to my quaint, little, town of Mystic Falls after being in a car accident and being told by an angel that I was at risk of going to Hell. I would have laughed in their face. Right now, this was no laughing matter. I had something to take care of. I had to win the love of my life's heart back and make her realize that being with me want a mistake like she probably thought.

It had been about a week since I returned home and began living with my parents once more. I took time off of work and I was back in my stomping grounds. Needless to say, I kind of missed this place. Being back on the east coast made me thankful that I came home. Nothing had changed in the six years I've been away.

My mother was ecstatic that her eldest son was back. My father, I couldn't figure out his feelings towards me being back home. And Stefan… he left me a note, telling me that he was surprised I didn't die and to stay away from him and his fiancé. Not the kind of brotherly love I was going for, but until I got our relationship back on track, I would have to deal with his hate towards me. That was another reason I was back here, for my brother's upcoming nuptials. I was to be the Best Man (not by choice on either parties) and I was to attend the wedding.

Later that day, I made an appointment to see a Physical Therapist at Mystic Falls General Hospital—the hospital where Bonnie worked. I knew that, I wasn't a complete idiot. I kept up with her life as much as I could, or whenever I could catch a break. Since the 'Elena' debacle, I made it a point to never be in her presence when Elena was around. I kept trying to avoid her. The one time I was in the same area was when she was at the manor waiting for me to arrive home from the airport. She had sent a flirty glance, to which I had ignored and made my way up to my old room. At dinner that night, they had gone over the wedding details including the Maid of Honor. It was Bonnie.

So… Little Miss Perfect failed to mention to Bonnie our 'encounter' some friend she was. I'll admit, I had no right sleeping with her best friend, but wasn't there some sort of 'girl code' that spoke of sleeping with your best friend's ex-fiancé while being engaged to his brother at the time? When I broke up with Bonnie that meant that all ties were cut between the two of us. I owed her nothing and she didn't owe me anything either. Then there was Elena who owed Bonnie her life.

Years before Bonnie and I had ever been formally introduced, Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline had been the poster children for an unbreakable sisterhood. Elena had gotten herself into a… strange relationship. Okay, to be perfectly honest, that guy was a few fries short of a Happy Meal. It was the night before their beginning of their senior year when the new senior class was supposed to prank the school. Knowing Caroline, she set up the whole thing. Anyways, the boyfriend was on a suicide trip when Elena threatened to breakup with him. He tied some weights from the weight room around his ankles and grabbed Elena before jumping into the deep end of the pool.

Elena couldn't swim. And what's his face knew that. He intended for both of them to die. Bonnie, just so happened to be walking that way to check on her friend, knowing about the boyfriend's crazy ways. I remember how she used to say; she could tell that her friends were in trouble by using her 'Spidey Senses.' When she reached the pool area, she had seen them jump and dove in after them. Bonnie was a certified Lifeguard and she risked her life to save her friend, and the bastard that tried to kill them both. Needless to say, Bonnie saved her friend, and the rest was history. Elena owed Bonnie her life, but somehow managed to get it into her head that Bonnie would have her back no matter what happened. Something tells me that she won't be so happy to discover the ultimate betrayal that Elena had dealt her. It's funny, Bonnie seemed to hold Elena's life to a higher regard than her own, and Elena used that and exploited her. Bonnie, being the good-natured person that she was, didn't see that her so-called- friend was just using her. I also remembered when Bonnie would say: 'Elena's my sister, I'd die for her.' I used to get so pissed when she'd say that. Bonnie never knew how special she was. And me, being the asshole that I was, didn't realize it either… not until it was too late and I had lost the one good thing in my life.

So here I was, in the lobby of Mystic Falls General Hospital waiting for a PT to be registered to me. Of course, I had requested Bonnie to be that one. And you know, what Damon Salvatore wants, Damon Salvatore usually gets.

_**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with another installment of 'Oh Hell…" Sorry no BAMON interaction, but I wanted you guys to see the 'behind the scenes' of their relationship through Damon's eyes. The next chapter should be BAMON oriented so if you have any ideas, I would LOVE to hear them! Well, I started work this past week, and I've been too tired to update (sorry!). I also have grrrrreeeeeaaaaattttt news! I hit my 100**__**th**__** review thanks to: **__**anadams (Guest).**_ _**Thank you so much! Woo hoo! As always… R&R!**_

_**PS: 'Skip' is taken from 'Angel' so credit goes where credit is due, Thanks Joss Whedon!**_


End file.
